1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a photographing lens assembly. More to particularly, the present invention relates to a compact photographing lens assembly applicable to electronic products.
2. Description of Related Art
Thin and portable electric devices with a camera lens assembly are widely used, such as smart phones, tablet computers and ultrabooks. For applying to the portable electric devices, the lens assembly with low manufacturing costs and compact size is required. A conventional lens assembly adopts at least three lens elements with refractive power, such as U.S. Pat. No. 8,094,231B2 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,089,704B2. However, it is hard to minimize the size of the lens assembly with the numerous lens elements, the costs, and the complexity of the manufacture of the lens assembly.
Although the lens assembly with two lens elements is disclosed, such as U.S. Pat. No. 7,821,724B2 however, the image formed from the lens assembly is distorted, thus the image is defocused at the peripheral region thereof. Furthermore, corrections against the aberration and the chromatic aberration of the lens assembly would be less than desired due to the lens material thereof. Therefore, the imaging capability of the lens assembly would be limited.